First Prom
by eminaaddict99
Summary: it was almost the end of spring and what will happend to our favorite couple.........read and find out.......my first fanfic ever.........sorry not good at making summary
1. sTaRt :

**_First prom………………_**

_**Note: I don't own the series……….and some characters here are made up.**_

**Characters:**

**Tsubasa Ozora**

**Sanae Nakazawa**

**Genzo Wakabayashi**

**Hyuga**

**And other characters…..**

**It was almost the end of spring in the city of Nankatzu. There was a girl whose looking and gazing at the sky. She has the eyes of a person who is in love, her hair is a bit long yet shiny and smooth. But what I know she's thinking of only one person "Ozora Tsubasa".**

"**Ring" the school bell came about, it was the end of another simple yet boring day Sanae thought. Sanae decided to take a short walk before going home with her friend Yoshiko.**

"**Yoshiko, walk faster I won't wait until Christmas for you, you know",Sanae said.**

**Oh be patient! I was just looking at the sky", said Yoshiko to Sanae angrily. **

"**Well look faster I'll leave you if you don't hurry up, F.Y.I. I'm starving here and you know it's kind of getting late already."**

"**Okay you can go ahead and I'll just follow you."**

"**Are you sure" asked Sanae.**

''**Of course, don't treat me as a child anymore."**

''**And beside we have same age!'', added Yoshiko.**

"**Well okay, if you're sure"**

''**OH just go already!" , replied the annoyed Yoshiko.**

''**Okay okay I'm going''**

**While Sanae was walking she decided to look at the sky to see what's so great about them.**

"**WOW", she exclaimed,"Its really pretty".**

"**What's so pretty Sanae?",a familiar voice ask.**

"**Hey it's you Tsubasa you surprised me"**

"**Well sorry about that, did I really?**

"**Really what?"**

"**You know surprised you"**

"**WELL YEAH"**

"**Enough about that so what's so pretty"**

"**The sky with the stars and of course the moon"**

"**Oh you're right"**

**-tsubasa's POV-**

**Wow Sanae look more prettier than ever.**

**I have to ask her to the prom before other boys ask her but how………**

**Oh please give me strength to ask her!**

**But what if she reject me NO TSUBASA think positive, think POSITIVE!**

**It's the end pls. give me comment this is my first fanfic ever.**

**Love Ya……………………**


	2. jealousy :

First Prom………

The next day sanae was asked by her mother to go to the market and on the way there she saw Jun.

"Hi Sanae, where are you doing here…?" Jun said

"I was just going to the market, you?" Sanae said.

"You know that my heart's weak so I decided to walk from time to time." Jun said

"Yeah, but you know that if you walk in this weather you might faint." She replied with a worried look.

(The weather on that day is really hot!)

"Well I guessed you're right……well see ya I need to go."

"Bye Jun." she said to him.

Sanae and Jun hugged each other, while they were hugging Tsubasa saw what had happened.

-Tsubasa's POV-

I don't believe it

Is this really happening ?

Please this must be a dream

tell me it's a stupid nightmare! Please!

Tsubasa went far a way thinking of only Sanae, Sanae Sanae Sane Sanae…….he keep repeating this name in his mind .

Sanae: Take care Jun…

Jun: You too…

Tsubasa decided to go home he really feel bad about what happened and decided to just finish his project before the spring prom…….

On his way he saw Taro….

"Hey tsubasa why so glum?" Taro ask with a worried voice

"Nothing really….."Tsubasa replied

"Well have you ask her?"

"Who?" ask Tsubasa .

"Sanae!"

"Why?"

"About the prom you know you said to me you'll ask her!" looking at Tsubasa.

"I'm not sure what to do….." he replied with a sad face.

"Just be yourself and always think positive……."

"Thanks Taro!" he said trying to show a smile

"Anytime! Gonna go now…"

"Yeah Bye…"

-Tsubasa's POV-

Taro's right I need to think positive

I'll ask her tonight

I'll do anything for her

Just to get her heart…….

-The next day (well it was afternoon)-

"Sanae could you get the phone please." Sanae's mom ask.

"Sure Mom."she replied.

"Hello"

"Is that you Sanae?"a familiar voice called out.

"Hello Tsubasa." Answered the already blushing girl.

"Can you come to the park, I need to talk to you its really important!"

"I think so"

"So see you later then, bye." Tsubasa said exitedly.

"Sure, bye." Sanae replied with a big smile on her face.

Thanks for the reviews

Next chapter coming soon………

LuL


End file.
